1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communications, and in particular, to communication systems that use Ethernet to exchange user communications between wireless base stations and related service systems, such as mobile switching centers and Internet access systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Base stations exchange information with users over wireless links. The base stations exchange the information with various services over Time Division Multiplex (TDM) connections, such T1 connections. The base stations exchange the information with Mobile Switching Centers (MSCs) that provide mobile telephone service. The base stations exchange the information with Internet access systems that provide Internet service. The base stations exchange the information with data systems that provide data services, such as a Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) service or a Push-To-Talk (PTT) service. Since Internet and data services provided from the base stations are rapidly expanding, more communications capacity between the base stations and the services are needed. Unfortunately, TDM connections can be expensive, and they may not be available in some locations where a base station is desired.
Cable television companies are beginning to offer Ethernet connections in metropolitan areas. These Ethernet connections are typically cheaper than comparable TDM connections. Unfortunately, the Ethernet infrastructure of these companies may experience faults that would impair the services provided to users from multiple base stations. In addition, the Ethernet infrastructure of these companies may experience performance degradation that would drop service quality below an acceptable level.
Unfortunately, these companies may not provide adequate fault tolerance or performance measurement data for their Ethernet infrastructure. Ethernet connections have not been effectively deployed to exchange information between the base stations and the services in a fault tolerant manner. Ethernet connections have not been effectively deployed to exchange information between the base stations and the services with appropriate performance monitoring. In addition, third party access to Ethernet services from the base stations has not been effectively deployed.
The cable television companies use a cable television distribution network to distribute television signals to their customers. Typically, each television channel is allocated a six megahertz of bandwidth. A communication technology referred to as “DOCSIS” has been developed to allow modems to communicate across the cable television distribution network over individual television channels. DOCSIS technology and cable television distribution networks have not been effectively deployed to provide an interface between base stations and related service systems, such as MSCs and Internet access systems.